


Daughter of a Guardian

by AcePrincess22467



Category: Good Omens, Hetalia - Fandom, Inuyasha - Fandom, Lucifer - Fandom, Marvel: The Avengers, Supernatural, The Mortal Instruments, Transformers, percy jackson - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcePrincess22467/pseuds/AcePrincess22467





	Daughter of a Guardian

Lissa was very tired. Her parents had been fighting again. She honestly wasn’t even sure what they were currently fighting about.


End file.
